The 10 Year Rule
by DaughterOfPoseidon333
Summary: 4 months after wrapping up the Sidorov case, Deeks and Kensi find themselves faced with their most difficult case of all: dating. Kensi is still hesitant about opening up completely to Deeks and he is still dealing with the aftermath of his torture, but they find that maybe the best thing for them is each other. Densi. Follows Communication Skills, but not necessary to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello good people of FanFiction and the NCIS L.A. fandom! **

**New story! My second NCIS LA one, so if you're interested, check out my other story, ****Communication Skills****, that follows the events of the season 4 finale. This story follows that story, but if you don't read it, it will be fine. I'll cover everything you need to know in this one =)**

**This is a Densi heavy story, but will include the rest of the team as well. Pretty much, it's a pretty fluff-filled story about Deeks and Kensi as a new couple. We'll explore first dates, anniversaries, telling the team, and all that good stuff =) It is set 4 months after Descent, so there will be allusions to the finale. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you watch it right away, because it was amazing!**

**Reviews are appreciated; they help me know what you guys think. So please, it would mean so much if you take the time to review. Tell me things you like, things you don't like, things you think I should change, constructive criticism is completely welcomed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**don't **_**own NCIS LA. Just borrowing it =)**

**That's all for now, so enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Morning After

Kensi woke when she felt sunlight warming her face, coaxing her to open her eyes. She did so slowly, contentedly rolling onto her back, shielding her eyes so as not to be blinded. With eyes fully open, she glanced around her room. Rays of sunlight were slanting through the blinds over her window, casting dancing beams of light across her bare skin. Her eyes traced over the floor, where several articles of clothing were strewn haphazardly, and they were definitely not all hers.

As her vision caught on the LAPD shirt, last night came flooding back to her. She had been wearing that shirt when Deeks came over and confessed everything that had been going on. He'd told her about his three days of being tortured, about the psychiatrist, Dr. Winters, he'd been seeing, about the nightmares, and the minor form of PTSD he had been recovering from the past four months. She remembered him telling her that the only thing that had gotten him through the torture was the thought of getting back to her. She remembered finally admitting to herself that he was what she wanted. She remembered every miniscule touch, every brush of lips against lips, every caress and softly spoken versions of each other's names.

With a smile, Kensi lightly touched her fingertips to her mouth, feeling the ghost of his kisses there. She turned her head to look at him, but the other side of her bed was empty—no Deeks to be found. She frowned, sitting up, clutching the covers to her naked chest. She looked around again, wondering if she'd missed something. His jeans and boxer briefs weren't on the floor, but his t-shirt from last night was, and he wouldn't just leave without a shirt on. He wouldn't leave her, _period. _He wouldn't be like Jack and just leave her. Especially not after last night. It hadn't been just some one night stand—this was _her and Deeks_. But then where the hell was he?

Kensi got her answer when the smell of cooking food it was almost a foreign smell to her, seeing as she almost never cooked meals for herself that didn't come in a microwavable container. Excited to not only see him, but what he was cooking for her, she practically jumped out of bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor, slipping it over her head, and pulled on a clean pair of underwear and padded into the kitchen.

The second she turned the corner, he saw her, his face broke into a huge grin. It made her heart melt, and she couldn't help but smile back it was so contagious. Plus, it was the biggest, brightest smile she'd seen on his face since the torture. The sight of him standing in her kitchen, wearing jeans and no shirt, grinning like a madman, his golden locks wonderfully sleep-tousled, it was enough to take her breath away.

"And Sleeping Beauty awakes!" he announced, waving the spatula he held around like a wand. "Good thing, too, because I was about to eat my omelet and yours."

"You made omelets?" she asked, she reached up on her tiptoes to try and see the food behind him.

"And coffee," he said, grabbing a steaming mug from the counter next to him. "I know how you get when you haven't had your morning coffee."

"True," she agreed. "I'm still not as bad as coffee-less Callen, though."

He laughed, and the sound made her smile as she took a sip of the hot liquid.

"That's very true," he agreed, turning back to the stove to flip the second omelet.

Kensi watched him as he worked, letting her eyes trail up and down the smooth, muscular skin of his back, tan from so many weekends surfing. She set her coffee down on the counter and took a few steps forward. She wanted to close the gap between them, run her hands across his body, kiss the soft spot in between his shoulder blades. But she held back, hesitant. Despite what had happened last night, she was still tentative being with him like this. It was new territory for her to actually be able to touch him whenever she wanted.

Biting back her fear of ever getting close to someone, she came up behind Deeks and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him stiffen briefly in surprise, then relax at her touch as she drew little circles across his muscled abdomen with her fingertips. She rested her head against his back, hearing the steady beat of his heart. They stood like that till the second omelet was done, and reluctantly, Kensi let go.

They ate on her couch. She turned the TV on, but neither of them watched. Kensi was too absorbed in Deeks, and he was too absorbed in her. They didn't say anything as they ate, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Every time Deeks looked at her, she would give a shy smile and duck her head, trying to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"You know, I never thought I would see Kensi Blye blush for me," Deeks said finally, smirking.

She gave him a little kick to the shin and he feigned pain. "Shut up," she muttered, not being able to come up with a better comeback.

"You know, I can understand your nervousness," he continued. "I mean, being in the presence of me after last night would be nerve wracking. I'm like a god; I just glow in the morning after a night of being on top—"

This time, she really kicked him, hard, making him yelp.

"Keep it up and next time I'll move my foot a few inches to the left," she threatened.

"You wouldn't," he replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh, I would. I'll make you scream like a little girl."

"I don't think so, because then you wouldn't get to enjoy my package anymore. And I know you did last night, I was there when you—"

Kensi lashed out with her foot again, but just before she could land her kick in his junk, he leaped off the couch, her foot just missing him.

"Okay, okay, I surrender," he laughed, heading into the kitchen to put his plate and fork in the sink. "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

As she followed him into the kitchen, putting her dirty dishes in the sink, Kensi couldn't even bring herself to stay mad at him. She never could stay mad at him, even when they were just partners. _Just partners,_ the words echoed in her head.

"Hey, Deeks?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said, the smile fading form his face slowly, almost as if he sensed something serious was about to happen.

"I was just wondering…" Kensi broke off, not sure how to phrase her question. "I mean, last night—you and I…I mean, what…what exactly are we now?"

Deeks looked relieved, like he'd been expecting her to say something much worse. His mouth quirked up into a smile. He reached out and pulled her to him, his arms wrapped comfortingly around her. He'd always been someone she could lean on, someone there to support her at all times, as steady and stable as a rock, and she felt that now. She felt completely safe in his arms. Safe and steady.

"Well, I don't know, girlfriend and boyfriend sound pretty good to me." He said with a smile like he was joking, but she could tell he was serious. "That is, if you're okay with it."

Kensi looked up and met his eyes. They were such a beautiful, clear blue. Like the ocean. She felt like she could drown in them. Looking at him now, with his strong arms wrapped around her like he was never going to let go, Kensi knew that she didn't want to lose this—she didn't want to lose him. They'd been through so much together, gone too far to stop now. Especially when she almost lost him four months ago to Sidorov.

She pursed her lips. "I _suppose _I could get use to calling you my partner _and _my boyfriend."

His responding smile was huge, stretching from ear to ear. Then he leaned down and kissed her, tasting like omelet and coffee and smelling like the ocean and the sun. Once they were both breathless, Kensi pulled back.

"So, we've got a whole Saturday to waste, _boyfriend._ Any ideas?" she asked.

"Well, we could go pick up Monty then head to the beach. Perfect surfing weather. What do you think?" he replied.

"I think I should probably go change." She gave him a little peck on the nose, then started heading towards her bedroom. Right before she disappeared through the doorway, she turned her head to look at him.

"And who knows? Maybe this time I'll let you rub sunscreen on me." She pulled back into her room, smiling, stifling a laugh from the look of pure shock and desire on his face.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It had been months since Deeks had surfed. Ever since he and Sam had been taken and tortured, he just hadn't felt up to it. But then last night had happened and now he felt like he could do anything.

As Deeks rode a huge wave in, his body and the board moving as one, he looked at Kensi on the beach. She had opted out of surfing for the day to just watch him. She was sitting next to a very happy looking Monty, her eyes twinkling and a smile on her face as she watched him. Deeks waded through the shallower water, walking up the shore towards her, wearing a huge grin on his face at the sight of her. The bikini she was wearing also helped make his smile even bigger. He set his board on the sand next to their towels, shaking his head back and forth as he sat down, sprinkling water all over Kensi. She recoiled from the drops, and gave his shoulder a playful shove.

"You're worse than Monty," she commented and Monty perked his ears up at the sound of his name.

"Don't like getting wet?" he teased.

"I'm sitting on the beach for a reason," she said, like it was obvious.

Deeks stood up, grabbing her hands in his. "Come on, come for a swim, sweetie-pie,"

"We are not starting with the annoying couple names," she muttered.

"Pumpkin, sugar, sweetheart, kitty cat, light of my life—" he rambled, shifting to the side as Kensi struck out with her foot for the fourth time that day. "Come on; come swim with me, please?"

He gave a little pout and gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. he thought he saw her look soften a bit, but then she just took her hands from his, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nope," she said.

"Alright, come on," Deeks said, and faster than she could protest, scooped her up into his arms, throwing her over one shoulder.

"Deeks!" she cried, sounding a lot more like a teenage girl than like the kick-ass NCIS agent he knew. "Put me down! Deeks!"

She continued to protest, but they were mixed in with laughter, so he knew she wasn't fighting too hard. He continued down the beach till the water swirled around his ankles. He kept walking, the salty water hit his calves then his thighs.

"Deeks, don't you _dare—_" Kensi's growl was cut off as he dropped her, plunging her into the water.

A few seconds later her head broke the surface, her face deadly calm which scared him more than if she had been enraged. Too late, Deeks tried to dodge out of the way. She grabbed his leg and yanked hard, sending him toppling into the water next to her. When he came back up, she was wading through the water back to shore. He grabbed her from behind, lifted her up, and spun her around as she laughed. After a few more minutes of splashing and tackling and lots of laughter and smiles, they walked back to the beach and collapsed on their towels, Monty licking the salt water off their limbs.

As they lay back, Kensi turned to him, propping herself up on an elbow. "Twenty bucks says Sam figures it out first,"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I think Sam's gonna figure out that we're, you know, _together, _first. Minus Hetty, of course." She explained. "I think we should let them figure it out."

Deeks nodded. "Okay. But it's definitely going to be Callen who figures it out first."

"No way," she argued.

"Callen is a wizard when it comes to figuring stuff out. He's a little bit like Hetty that way." Deeks countered.

"Yeah, but Callen's not good on the whole relationship thing. Sam's married and has kids. He'll figure it out first."

"Alright, let's make this really interesting," Deeks said. "Fifty bucks says it's Callen."

Kensi eyed him, wearing a smile. _She was probably born smiling_, he thought.

"Fine, you're on." she agreed.

"Shake on it?" he asked, holding out a hand.

"I've got a better idea," she said quietly, and leaned in to place her mouth gently on his.

They broke away from each other when David, a guy who often surfed with Deeks, came up to them.

"Hey, Marty, just wanted to say nice job on that last wave," David said, his brown hair glistening with drops of saltwater. "Who's this?"

Deeks looked over at Kensi, staring right into those mesmerizing mismatched eyes of hers. "David, this is Kensi. My girlfriend."

Yeah, he was definitely not going to get tired of saying that.

**So there's chapter 1! Hope you liked it!**

**I will try to update weekly, but school's starting up for me here, so we'll see how that works out. My schedule is always changing, so if I don't update right away, please be patient and know it's on its way =)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially on first chapters so I know what you guys liked, didn't like, and if there's any changes you guys think need to be made.**

**Thanks for reading; it means a lot to me!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**

**P.S. If there's any typos, I apologize, I don't always catch them while editing =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I just want to start by saying that I am completely blown away by the feedback that this story has already!**

**Believe me, the feedback absolutely makes my day =)**

**So a big THANK YOU to everyone! Whether you read Communication Skills or not, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Sorry that this was a little later of an update than I expected, but first week of school and it's already insanely busy! thank you for being so patient!**

**I don't own NCIS LA.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Back on the Job

The weight of a million nervous butterflies sat in Kensi's stomach the entire drive to OSP Monday morning. This was her first day going into since she and Deeks had declared themselves a couple and she was filled with warmth at the thought of seeing Deeks, and covered in goose-bumps at the thought of seeing Deeks in front of the rest of the team. She kept thinking about how, within minutes, she would get to see Deeks; get to see his smile, hear his jokes, and smell the ocean when she stood next to him in OPS. She was excited to see him. Even though she had spent the whole weekend with him, only going home as late as she possibly could, eight hours—most of which was spent sleeping—had felt like a very long time without him.

But she also kept thinking how difficult it would be to see him at work and interact with him like nothing had happened between them. Waiting to let their friends figure out their relationship status would give her and Deeks some time to fall into the familiar rhythm of being a couple, but she didn't anticipate that she would already feel this nervous about being back at work. Part of her wanted to just come out and say that they were together, but part of her—the part of her that had been abandoned by Jack—wanted to nothing more than to lock her words away and throw away the key.

In two days, she had already become more comfortable being with Deeks intimately. But she knew—and she was pretty sure that he knew, too—that she still hadn't opened herself up fully to him. Well, physically, she had. But trying to let him see the pure, raw emotion she felt when she was around him, that was harder to show, harder to take down those walls. And she knew it was because of Jack. Jack had been the last person she had had a serious relationship with. Serious enough to accept his engagement. And then he had gone and crushed her heart into tiny, nearly unrecognizable pieces that threatened to never fit together again.

That is, until Deeks came along.

Deeks sewed her up, glued the pieces of her heart back into place. And he pushed her to open up, always pushed her. Pushed her with that infuriatingly adorable crooked grin of his till she snapped under the pressure of his charm and never-ending jokes. The past two days though, he'd hardly pushed her at all. He let her take baby-steps with their new relationship; which Kensi would be eternally grateful for. It was just what she needed from him, right now, for him to let her go her own pace. That was just how well he knew her. The thought made her smile.

Before she knew it, Kensi had pulled up outside the mission. She parked her car and unbuckled, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She saw Sam's car parked a few spaces away—no surprise there from Mr. Always-Five-Minutes-Early. Eric and Nell's cars were there, too. She didn't see Callen's car—which meant Sam probably picked him up—and she didn't see Deeks' car, which made her breathe a sigh of relief. It would give her a minute to prepare herself before she saw him. Grabbing her bag, Kensi headed inside.

The familiar sight of the bullpen helped calm her down. Callen and Sam were at their desks already. Callen was eating an apple and Sam was busy sorting through a stack of papers on his desk. Kensi greeted them, sitting down in her chair as they greeted her back. Callen, chewing thoughtfully, watched Sam for a moment.

"Are you trying to line up all the corners perfectly?" Callen asked suddenly, raising an eyebrow.

Sam looked up, looking irritated. "No," he muttered.

Callen's eyebrow arched even higher in disbelief.

Sam sighed and went back to putting papers in his outbox, clearly straightening them. "Maybe."

"What's next? Sorting your paper clips from biggest to smallest?" Callen added with a smirk.

Kensi smiled as Sam looked at his partner threateningly.

"Keep it up, G, and they're gonna have to sort you, piece by piece, once I'm done with you." Sam retorted.

Callen looked over at her. "Was that a death threat?"

"I think so," she agreed, smiling.

"What's goin' on guys?" Deeks said, entering the bullpen, causing Kensi's heart to skip a beat or two.

Deeks looked at each of them as he headed over to his seat next to Sam, his eyes lingering on Kensi longest, but not long enough to be out of the ordinary. She had a feeling he was going to be a lot better at controlling his emotions at work than she was.

"Not much," Kensi said in response to Deeks question. "Sam just threatened to chop Callen up into little pieces."

Deeks looked at Callen, then Sam. "Oh, really? Should I be worried? You know, come to think of it, I do feel a little threatened sitting here,"

Deeks was saved from Sam's death glare by Eric's whistle. Deeks jumped up from his seat and went to stand by her desk. It looked casual enough, but when he cast his eyes briefly over to her, she could tell it was because he wanted to be close to her. Callen and Sam got up, almost simultaneously, Callen pausing to toss his apple core into the garbage. As the four of them walked towards OPS, Callen said to Sam:

"You wouldn't really chop me up would you?"

Sam smiled. "Nah. 'Cause then I'd have to suffer through Deeks' Bad Joke Thursdays all by myself."

"Hey," Deeks protested. "You guys love my 'why did the chicken cross the road?' jokes and you know it. You'd be empty without them,"

Kensi smiled as Callen and Sam just scoffed as they made their way up the stairs and stepped into the dim blue light of OPS. As Eric and Nell began to brief them on their latest case, Callen and Sam stood closer to the front of the room, as usual, and Kensi stood next to Deeks against the table in the center of the room. Like magnets, they grew closer and closer each second till they were shoulder to shoulder. Like every other action that morning, it didn't look out of the ordinary. But as Deeks let his hands fall down to his sides, like hers, their hands brushed momentarily, sending little arcs of electricity through her skin, and Kensi knew it was anything _but _ordinary.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Deeks wished he could've just gone straight home after work. If that had happened, Kensi would've followed him in her car to his apartment, and they would've spent the rest of the evening there, sitting on his couch, watching Top Model with Monty. But instead, they'd had to part ways in the parking lot, lingering longer than usual, and Deeks made his way to the office where his psychologist, Dr. Winters, worked.

Deeks had been seeing Dr. Winters for a month now, after Hetty had recommended her to him. Because Hetty being Hetty, had found another psychologist with security clearance in case one was needed when Nate was gone on his super-secret missions, and Deeks would be forever grateful for that. Dr. Winters had helped _a lot. _She didn't push. Sure she asked him questions, but she mostly had let him talk about what he was comfortable talking about—which mainly revolved around his teammates and Kensi.

Deeks parked his car and walked the familiar halls up to Dr. Winters' office. She greeted him with a bright smile, her caramel hair twisted up into a bun today.

"It's good to see you, Deeks." Dr. Winters said as they sat down in their respectful places.

"Promised I'd come back, didn't I?" he responded.

She gave a little laugh. "Yes, you did. Speaking of, how did things go with Kensi?"

Deeks couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Good. Better than good. I told her…what's been goin' on."

"And how did she react?"

Deeks paused, thinking back to the conversation with Kensi. How well she had listened, how comforting she had been. She'd gotten upset when he mentioned the PTSD, but she'd handled it surprisingly well considering he'd expected her to be a lot more upset at it all.

"It went pretty well." he replied finally.

Winters nodded. "That's good. I'm glad. Would I be wrong to assume that things went a little farther than your conversation?"

Deeks scratched at his beard, ducking his head a little. "No, you wouldn't."

She chuckled. "I thought so. Anyway, I won't press, so how have the nightmares been? Any flashbacks?"

"No flashbacks," he said immediately, relief coloring his tone, because those flashbacks were _awful._ "Nightmares last night, but they didn't seem as severe. I think talking to Kensi really helped."

"Glad to hear that. I still think you should come in—let's say, once every week? When are your psych evaluations at work?" she asked, pulling out the clipboard on her table.

"My psych evals are in a month."

"Okay. So, after your evaluations, we'll see where you are and then we'll go from there." Dr. Winters said as she stood and held out a hand.

He stood along with her a shook her hand, glad their meeting had been so short. That meant he could spend more time with Kensi that night.

"Sounds good," he agreed with a smile.

Minutes later, Deeks was back in his car heading home to Kensi. _Home. _

"Home," he murmured to himself, a small smile gracing his lips.

He wondered when he started associating that word with her. He knew it was true, that she was more of a home to him than his actual home. It was strange to say it aloud. It felt _good _to say it out loud. Saying it brought him the same sense of security and warmth that he felt whenever he was around her. It made him feel stronger when he was around her, because though Kensi probably wouldn't believe him if he told her this, he needed her just as much as she needed him. That's how partners worked. That's how couples worked. That's how it worked when two people were insanely, unbelievably, uncontrollably in love with each other. And all he wanted to do was stand on the nearest rooftop and shout out to all of Los Angeles that he was in love with Kensi Marie Blye.

Even after just two days of being able to get all his feelings off his chest, that's how he felt about her. Even before they'd decided to take that step into couple-hood. When he was around her, he felt like smiling till his face split in half. Like laughing and making jokes just because it made _her _laugh. He felt like running and jumping and skipping for joy. He felt like riding the most insane wave, felt like watching Titanic for the billionth time, _all for her. _He felt like he could do anything, all because he could call her his.

And he knew that as long as that was true, as long as she remained his for the rest of eternity, he would never get the smile off his face. He would die smiling. And if he did spontaneously, mysteriously died tomorrow, he'd be okay with it, because, even if for just a couple days, he had been able to hold her and touch her and caress her and say all the things he wanted to say and she needed to hear, and that was all he needed.

**So there it is, chapter 2! Hope you liked it!**

**So, school just started up for me and it's already been quite busy. I have the whole story planned out, and I will still try to post a chapter every week. If I don't post right away, just know that I'm working on it and will get it to you guys as soon as I possibly can, so just please stick with me, please be patient, and I promise it'll be worth it!**

**As always, reviews are appreciated, I like to hear your thoughts! They simply make my day!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope everyone had a good week =) **

**Just want to start by thanking everybody who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story so far, THANK YOU! It really does mean a lot to me.**

**Sorry that this was a little late, this past week was insanely busy for me, so I didn't have a whole lot of time to write. **

**I don't own NCIS LA.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Cashed In

Deeks walked in with Kensi one Wednesday morning, still keeping up the argument they'd had on the way over. Deeks would've driven himself but Kensi had stayed the night and they'd been more comfortable carpooling again, considering it'd been a month since they'd taken the leap into couple-hood and nobody had said anything.

"Okay, just because I put my bagel maybe a smidge too close to the edge of the table does _not _mean that it was _my _fault that Monty stole it," he said.

"Uh, yes it does," Kensi replied, rolling her eyes.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Sam asked from his desk where he was folding some sort of wrapper into an origami crane. Well, at least Deeks _thought _it was supposed to be a crane. It looked a little bit like a deformed vulture.

Kensi set down her bag. "Deeks is all upset because Monty stole his bagel off the table because he put it where Monty could reach it,"

"Not true," Deeks protested, though it was a little true and he just didn't want to admit it.

Ignoring him, Kensi sat down at her desk next to Sam. "I'm right,"

"Kensi is usually right," Callen added, coming over from the back counter, cup of coffee in hand.

"Ha," Kensi said triumphantly, smiling.

Looking at her, smiling, her hair down in soft, dark waves today, Deeks couldn't keep his lips from quirking up in the corners.

"Alright, fine, you win," he relented.

Kensi's eyes widened a little in shock, but then she gave him a look only he would understand. Sam dropped his origami. Callen nearly choked on his coffee.

"Did…" Sam started, looking utterly confused. "did you just let Kensi _win _an argument?"

Deeks looked at each of them in turn. Kensi gave a little shrugged. Callen looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time. And Sam, well Sam was studying him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Uh…yeah." Deeks responded. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, you're Deeks," Callen said. "You always have the last word."

"What can I say?" Deeks grinned. "Guess I'm just in a good mood. Even after Monty stole my bagel."

"You've been in a 'good mood' for a while now," Sam muttered.

Sam started looking back and forth between him and Kensi, who'd been relatively silent. Callen shrugged then went and sat down and started rifling through a couple files. Deeks followed suit and sat down at his desk too. Kensi looked down, pretending to be interested in a piece of paperwork, but Deeks could see the smile on her face. Why wouldn't he be in a good mood all the time when the beautiful woman across from him was his girlfriend?

Sam continued to study them. They were all silent. Not even Eric had a whistle to break the silence with. Finally, after what felt like forever to Deeks, Sam spoke:

"You two are, like, _together_, aren't you?"

Deeks felt his head snap up, saw as Kensi's did too. Callen looked up as well, interested in the conversation once more.

"What?" Deeks asked. He didn't know why he was keeping the charade up. It's not like it really mattered if their friends found out. That's what they'd been waiting for, after all, for one of them to figure it out. In fact it'd be a relief if they didn't have to sneak around anymore.

"You heard me," Sam said. "So, how long?"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest with a smug smile on his face. Callen was looking in between them, waiting for one of them to answer. Deeks looked over at Kensi. She gave a little smile and shrugged. So Deeks gestured for her to talk.

She turned to Sam, a hint of a blush creeping up into her cheeks. "About a month,"

"A month on Friday, actually," Deeks corrected her, receiving a mildly annoyed glance in return.

"Really?" Callen asked. He didn't sound mad. More so like he couldn't quite believe it. "Well, okay then."

"Does that count as a blessing, Callen?" Deeks asked, grinning. Callen shook his head, but he was smiling now too.

When Deeks looked back over at Kensi, she was standing in front of his desk, holding her hand out, another triumphant look on her face.

"Pay up," she said.

It took Deeks a moment to realize what she was talking about, but then he remembered the bet they'd made on the beach a month ago. With a sigh, Deeks grabbed his wallet and pulled out a fifty and place it in Kensi's outstretched hand.

"Now you can pay for dinner," he told her.

"Yeah, you wish," she retorted.

"What'd you guys bet on?" Callen asked.

"On whether you or Sam would figure it out first," Kensi replied. "I bet on Sam."

"And that's why you're my favorite," Sam grinned at her.

"Hey," Callen protested, then held his own hand towards Sam. "And speaking of paying up,"

Sam looked just as confused as Deeks had a moment ago, then realization dawned on his features.

"What did _you _guys bet on?" Kensi asked, tucking her fifty away.

"On whether you and Deeks or Nell and Eric would do the deed first," Callen explained, looking at the bill Sam had given him. "I thought we agreed on thirty. This is only twenty,"

"Nah uh, it was definitely twenty." Sam argued.

"Thirty,"

"Twenty,"

Deeks cast an amused glance in Kensi's direction as they argued. Sam and Callen stared at each other for a moment before saying in unison:

"Twenty-five."

Sam handed a satisfied Callen another five.

"Happy?" Sam asked, looking a little grumpier.

"I still say it was thirty," Callen said.

"How 'bout I give you the extra five in punches?" Sam threatened.

"This office has a serious gambling problem," Deeks stated with a laugh.

Just then, Eric blew out a long whistle, summoning them up to OPS. Sam and Callen walked ahead of them. Deeks walked with Kensi, letting himself walk closer to her, their shoulders and the backs of their hands brushing as they went up the stairs. And he couldn't stop looking at her and the smile on her face. And it made him smile even wider knowing that he was the reason for that smile.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After work that night, Kensi had driven with Deeks back to his place. It was nice not having got worry about Sam and Callen asking questions anymore. It felt good to be able to openly say at work that she and Deeks were in a relationship. She liked being able to call Deeks her boyfriend a lot more than she was willing to admit.

She had, indeed, used the fifty she had won from him to order a pizza for the two of them. They sat on his couch, eating their pizza, drinking beer, flipping aimlessly through the channels. Finally, with nothing else on, they settled on one of those Hallmark romance movies. Kensi felt her heart flutter at the gesture. She knew he would much rather be watching something else, but he watched a whole bunch of girly movies just for her. It was unbelievably sweet. Just like how he had remembered that Friday marked their one-month anniversary. Almost involuntarily, she scooted in closer to him, even though she was already about as close as she could get to him. In response, Deeks wrapped his arm even tighter around her.

Long after their pizza was gone and the television had been flipped off, they still sat on his couch, Deeks twirling his fingers through her hair.

"Do you think Nell and Eric _will _get together at some point?" she asked suddenly, remembering the bet Callen and Sam had made.

Deeks shrugged. "It's a good possibility. I mean, have you seen those two together?"

She laughed. "Do you think we were like that?"

"No. But then again, it's not like we can see ourselves the way we see Nell and Eric,"

"True," she agreed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"That _was_ a question—Ow!" Deeks rubbed his arm where she hit him.

"I mean it," she said.

"Okay, okay. Ask away," Deeks said.

"I'm just wondering when you first started thinking of me as, you know, more than a partner. More than a friend." She asked quietly, looking up into the twin pools of his eyes.

Deeks chuckled and pulled her tighter to him so her head was resting on his chest, her ear over his heart where she could hear the steady thumping beat.

"Well, I think I've always..._like_-liked you I guess,"

"Like-liked' me?" She teased. "What are you, twelve?"

"I'm a kid at heart," he grinned.

"Clearly," she muttered. "Continue,"

"Anyway," he started again, his thumb absently making circles on her arm. "I think there were a few instances where I really knew that what I felt for you was stronger than friendship."

"Like?" She prompted.

"Like almost three years ago when those Russians kidnapped you for leverage to get that little black book that actually doesn't exist."

"I remember that," She replied quietly, remembering standing still for hours, petrified to even shuffle her feet for fear that she would break one of those beams and her life would end in a flash of fire.

"I know that was not a great experience for you," he continued. "But it was awful for me. I was so focused on getting you back, nothing else mattered. I mean, we almost died and all I could think about was that I would've been okay with that because we were together."

"Really?" She asked, tilting her head up as he tilted his head down to look at her.

"Of course," he smiled, then brushed his lips against hers briefly, making her heart flutter.

"Okay, Princess," he murmured, grinning. "Your turn,"

Kensi groaned. She should've known that the subject would get turned around on her.

"Come on, it's only fair," Deeks reasoned.

"Okay," she sighed. "I guess, there were a few instances that…maybe I—I considered you as more than just a friend,"

"You really aren't very good at this are you?" He teased.

"Shut up," she growled. But then her anger dissipated and her voice softened when she took in the gentle, teasing expression on his face. "Okay, well...I guess the first time was when you got shot."

Kensi looked up to watch his face. She wondered if he realized that he was rubbing his chest where the bullets had penetrated. It seemed tone subconscious, but she couldn't be sure. She gripped his hand—the one rubbing where his scars were—and let her gaze fall from his face.

"I was so scared when Hetty told me. Dom was shot. That's how he died. And when Hetty said—" Kensi was surprised when her voice caught. She cleared her throat, noticing how it was his hand now that squeezed hers in comfort. "It's not only that I couldn't lose another partner, I couldn't lose you either. I guess I realized that when you were shot."

"I promised you though, didn't I? That I wouldn't get myself killed. So far I've done a pretty good job, I think. Now I just gotta figure out how to become immortal so I can keep it forever." Deeks smiled and she laughed, glad for his skill of being able to lighten the mood no matter the situation.

"Yeah, you've done pretty well," she agreed.

"The same goes for you too, though." He said, his voice dropping to a more serious tone. "I can't lose you either."

"I promise," she whispered, staring into his eyes. "You wanna know when I really figured it out? When I knew for sure that I liked you _that way_?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"It wasn't when you kissed me, oh, what is it now? Five months ago?" she started. "It was those three days without you. It was when you were gone that I noticed how empty I felt without you. And when we found you, when I thought I'd lost you..."

Instead of saying something, Deeks placed his lips to her forehead, right below the hairline. Then his lips brushed against her cheekbones, her jaw and neck, and finally landed gently on her mouth. His hands cupped her face, comfort and warmth radiating from his fingertips throughout her whole body. Kensi clutched his shirt with one hand and let her other brush against the smooth skin of his neck, throat, collarbone, and the little golden tendrils that rested against the nape of his neck. They only broke apart when air was needed; and even then, their faces were a mere two inches apart.

Deeks gave her a crooked smile, his eyes twinkling. "Don't worry, Fern. You won't get rid of me that easy."

**So I know these chapters are kinda short, but there will be some longer ones coming up here.**

**Hope you liked it! Remember to PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna hear your feedback, your thoughts, opinions.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! So sorry that this is 2 weeks late, work just started, and on top of everything else, I've been a little busy and haven't had much time to write. **

**Thank you guys for being patient, really, you're all amazing!**

**And all the reviews and follows and favorites are wonderful!**

**I don't own NCIS LA.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Bad-Ass Blye vs. The Jungle Cat

Kensi woke when she heard Deeks. She propped herself up on one elbow, watching him in the dim moonlight that was filtering in through the window. She could tell he was having another nightmare. In the month that they'd been together, he'd had several, and though they were bad and left him angry and sleep-deprived, she knew that they were also better than they were a month ago.

"Deeks," she whispered.

He was on his back, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat, legs tangled in the sheets. She could see his eyes moving rapidly behind his closed lids, his face screwed up in pain or fear. His hands were fisted in the sheets, head tossing side to side as he fought the images in his head.

"Deeks," She repeated his name, reaching out with her fingers to brush his arm. "Deeks, wake up."

This time when she touched him, trying to gently stir him from his slumber, his eyes snapped open. Almost faster than her eyes could follow, Deeks was up and over her, one hand roughly pushing against her collarbone and throat, pressing her into the mattress. Kensi forced herself to stay calm. She had seen this before with Jack. He would only half wake from a nightmare, and still thinking enemies were pressing around him, he would lash out at her, pinning her down, which was exactly what Deeks was doing now.

"Deeks, it's me," she said through gritted teeth, grabbing his arm gently, trying not to antagonize him further.

He had a wild look in his eyes-fear, anger, and the hunger of a man starved from his life for three days all reflected in the blue of his eyes.

"Deeks," she gasped, struggling to breath against the pressure of his hand. "Deeks, it's Kensi—"

She coughed as his hand disappeared from her skin as recognition dawned across his features.

"Kensi?" he whispered, appalled.

Deeks looked down at her, his eyes wide and his skin covered in beads of sweat. They were both breathing hard. Kensi didn't move, waiting for him to say or do something, anything.

"Kensi, I-I...I'm so sorry," he stumbled through the words and she could see the horror on his face as he realized what he'd done.

Deeks scrambled off the bed, standing, his back to her. He was silent. Kensi sat up, rubbing her throat a little now that he couldn't see. The air between them was tense, quiet. If a pin dropped the room would explode.

"Dammit!" He shouted suddenly, taking an arm and lashing out at the glass of water sitting on the bedside table.

Kensi couldn't help but wince as the glass shattered, tinkling over the wood floor, leaving the water left in it to splash over the wood. She watched as Deeks stepped around the glass and into the adjoined bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Knowing it best to give him a minute, Kensi turned on the floor lamp that stood next to the bed, and also stepping around the broken glass, went into the hall closet to grab a towel and a broom. She soaked up what water she could and then swept up the broken pieces, disposing of them into the garbage.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob to the bathroom door slowly. He was standing in front of the sink, hands gripping the edge so hard his knuckles were white. The cold water was running fully, providing the only sound to penetrate the silence. He was wearing sweatpants and no shirt—the same thing he'd gone to sleep in. The only difference now was that his face was damp, the occasional water droplet dripping off his chin and into the torrent of faucet water that was already heading down the drain.

Kensi stepped up behind him and slowly turned the water off. Then, just as slowly, she placed her hands over his, rubbing little circles with her thumbs till he wasn't gripping the edge of the sink so hard. She felt his body start to relax, the muscles in his back loosening. Deeks circled around and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, enjoying the feel of his hand as he stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Kens," he murmured. "So sorry,"

"It's okay—" she started to say.

"It's _not _okay, though, I—" he took a shuddering breath. "I…I _hurt _you, Kensi. I don't—I don't _ever _want to hurt you."

Kensi tilted her head back so she could meet his eyes. "I'm not angry. I'm not blaming you. I understand how hard this is for you, so don't feel guilty. It's not your fault."

"I know, I know. I just—" he let out a frustrated sigh. "I just want it to get better,"

"It has gotten better, you can't say it hasn't. You haven't had nearly as many nightmares lately. And the flashbacks have all but disappeared." She reasoned.

"Yeah," he admitted, though he still sounded a little skeptic.

"Come on," she tugged on his arm, leading him back into his bedroom, and dragging him onto the bed.

Once they were settled in, Kensi spooned up against his body, his arms wrapped around her, she leaned her head back and kissed his jaw.

"Just think of it this way," she smirked. "tomorrow is our one-month anniversary, so you have all day to make it up to me."

"Oh, don't worry," he laughed. "I have a _big _surprise. You're gonna love it."

"What is it?"

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he smiled.

"I could still pretend to be surprised," she suggested.

"Nope. My lips are sealed. You're just gonna have to wait like any other normal girl,"

"So normal girls can kick the ass of any guy twice their size?" she joked.

"Well, no, but we're gonna pretend that you're normal for right now. So be patient," he kissed the top of her head.

"Fine," she grumbled.

She waited for him to reply, but when she heard his soft snoring, she realized he had fallen asleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Deeks learned that Kensi sucked at being patient about 7:00 the following morning.

It started while they were eating a quick breakfast of bagels and coffee.

"Sooo…this surprise you mentioned," she started unsubtly.

Deeks rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "I'm not telling you, Kens."

The next time was when they were driving to go question a suspect in their current case.

"Do I at least get a hint?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"How about you watch the road instead of asking me questions that you're not going to get answers to. Save the interrogating for the suspects," he replied.

"One tiny, little hint?" she pouted.

That face nearly broke his resolve, but he shook his head. "Nope. Sorry. Just a few more hours."

After that she pouted even more. Then, as they were packing up their bags to leave the Mission, she asked again.

"Come on, _please _tell me," she begged.

"You know she's just gonna keep asking if you don't tell her," Callen chimed in.

"It's supposed to be a surprise," Deeks argued.

"I'm okay with it not being a surprise though," Kensi compromised. "And if you don't tell me, how will I know what to wear?"

Deeks looked at her jeans and blue plaid shirt. "What you're wearing will do just fine,"

Kensi eyed her outfit, giving a little grimace. "Just this? What are we doing, taking Monty for a walk?"

"No,"

"Guess I can cross that off my list, then," she smiled, happy to get something out of him.

Deeks wrinkled his nose, mildly irritated with himself for giving her something, even if it wasn't much of anything at all. "Well, that's all you're getting out of me,"

"Night, guys," Callen smirked.

"Good luck, Deeks." Sam added. "if Kensi has to wait much longer, she might pull out her gun and start shooting."

"Remember, she likes to aim for the groin," Callen laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny guys," Deeks called, watching the two older agents disappear out the doors of the OSP center.

Deeks looked back at Kensi, who had her arms crossed over her chest, eyeing him up and down with a sly smile on her face like she was deciding what parts she was going to put a bullet in first.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Do I really have to wear this?" Kensi asked again, fidgeting with the blindfold that covered her eyes.

"Yes," Deeks responded. She could hear the smile in his voice. She wished she could see the smile, but alas, she couldn't see anything and it was starting to become _very _annoying.

Kensi felt the car turn. She had to admit, there was a part of her that, despite all of her nagging to know what they were doing, was excited for the surprise. And knowing Deeks, it was bound to be something out of the box. Especially considering she was in the same outfit she had put on that morning. Kensi squirmed in her seat. The burning curiosity and excitement made her want to leap out of her skin. She tried to stifle the smile trying to invade her features. She couldn't believe how much Deeks could make her feel so much like a teenage girl sometimes. All the butterflies she got, the smiling for no reason, the laughing and the play-fighting, just the pure giddiness whenever he was around. Before him, Kensi never would've been _giddy _about a guy.

"You okay over there, Kens? You look like you just had a whole box of Ding-Dongs," he laughed from the driver's seat.

"I'm good," she said. She bit her lip. "I guess I'm a little excited, that's all," she admitted.

He didn't even have to say anything, she could practically hear the grin spread across his face.

"Oh, don't get all cocky now," she said. "I said a _little _excited."

"But you still said it," he replied.

Kensi would've rolled her eyes at him, but it wouldn't have done much good considering he couldn't see her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" she grumbled, changing the subject.

"Patience, young padawan. I've gotta park the car, you know." Deeks replied, and Kensi felt the car slow.

The engine cut and she heard Deeks get out of the car. Kensi unbuckled her seat belt, and was about to climb out herself, when she heard her door open, and Deeks pulled her gently onto solid ground.

"I could've climbed out myself, you know," she said, but inside, that teenage girl part of her was gushing over the sweet gesture.

She felt Deeks lips touch her hairline. "I know, Princess. But this is my night to treat you, so deal with it. Remember, I'm supposed to be making things up to you."

"You know, I wasn't serious when I said that last night," she said.

"Well I was, so deal with it." Deeks reached down and laced their fingers together. "Come on, Fern, let's go have some fun."

Smiling, Kensi let Deeks lead her towards her surprise. They entered a building, and as they were walking, Kensi heard sound effects from what sounded like arcade games. She heard people running around, laughter, heard one kid shout enthusiastically: "Whoo! Two-thousand tickets!". Where the hell had Deeks brought her? They walked a little further, and by the time they stopped, Kensi was about ready to explode from her curiosity. Deeks wrapped his hands around her upper arms to steady her. She heard his footsteps walk around behind her and felt as he started to undo the knot in the blindfold.

When the fabric fell away, she blinked several times. Once her eyes had adjusted, she looked around her. She and Deeks were standing in front of a counter that read _Garrow's Games._ To their right was a wall made out of window panes, through which she could see another area of the building, full of arcade games, a snack counter, a prize booth, and about fifty kids running around with pizza and tickets in their hands. To their left, was an obstacle course that looked straight out of a warzone, with trenches and walls with holes in them and sand-bags at random intervals. The area was mostly dark, with neon lights _everywhere_. She looked back at Deeks, puzzled. He was smiling at her confusion.

"Kensi," Deeks started, and she could hear the barely restrained laughter in his voice. "This is Kyle Garrow. Kyle, this is Kensi."

"It's nice to meet you," Kyle said.

For the first time, Kensi looked at the guy behind the counter. He was probably the same age she and Deeks were—maybe a little younger. He had sandy brown hair, a kind smile, and chocolaty brown eyes that twinkled mischievously.

"Hi," she replied.

"Kyle is the owner's son. Ray and I used to come here all the time when we were kids, so we sort of grew up with Kyle." Deeks explained.

His explanation made her relax a little bit. "So what exactly are we doing here?"

"Come on, Kensi, haven't you figured it out yet?" Deeks laughed and she glared at him. "Okay, hang on. Kyle you got the equipment?"

Kyle nodded, also grinning, bent down to grab something from underneath the counter. A minute later, he pulled out two black vests—similar to the Kevlar ones they wore at work—and two guns that weren't at all like what they used at work. Then suddenly, the pieces clicked into place.

"Laser tag?" she asked, turning back to Deeks.

"Yup!" he said loudly, grabbing a vest. "I call the blue set,"

Kensi didn't even know how to respond. It was, by far, the most unique date that she had ever been on. No guy had been this creative. It was usually dinner and a movie, sometimes walks that ended in ice cream cones. But then again, none of those guys had been Deeks. Smiling, Kensi grabbed green set. As she strapped on the vest and got use to the feel of the large laser gun in her hand, Deeks talked to Kyle about.

"What names do you guys want me to put on the scoreboard?" Kyle asked.

"Kensi?" Deeks looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"'Kensi' will do just fine." She said.

"Okay, put up 'Bad-Ass Blye' versus 'The Jungle Cat'." Deeks told Kyle with a grin.

As Kyle typed in the names, Deeks walked over to her.

"'Bad-Ass Blye' and 'The Jungle Cat'?" she asked, finding it hard to suppress the smile that was quickly making the corners of her mouth quirk up.

"Pretty great, huh?" he said, grinning. "I rented the place out for two hours. Just the tow of us. No kids running around randomly firing the guns in people's faces trying to blind them. Oh, and you can use all the foul language you want when I win."

"Ha, yeah right. I am _so _gonna kick your ass." She said.

"There's no way you will beat the stealthy-ness that is The Jungle Cat." Deeks shot back immediately.

Before Kensi could say something witty in return, Kyle called them over.

"Okay, guys," he started. "You guys have two hours to get as many shots on the other as you can. Got it?"

They both nodded.

"Alright, you have 60 seconds to situate yourselves on the course, then it's lights out." Kyle told them.

Kensi walked with Deeks towards the entrance to the course. She switched her gun on, watching Deeks do the same.

She leaned up close to her ear. "Twenty bucks says I win,"

"You are so on," he whispered back.

Using their close proximity, Kensi pressed her lips to his briefly.

"What was that for?" he asked once she pulled away.

"For good luck," she said, smiling. "You're gonna need it."

Then she ducked into the course.

"Just wait!" Deeks called after her. "I'm gonna use that twenty bucks and buy me some Twinkies. And I won't share 'em either!"

Thirty seconds later, Kensi was in the course when Kyle's voice came over the speakers.

"Alright, your two hours starts now." He announced. "Lights out!"

The arena's overhead lights went out, so now all she had to see by were the neon lights everywhere. It was a little disorienting, having everything around her in shades of blue, red, yellow, green, and purple. Her agent instincts kicking in, Kensi crept around the area, looking for Deeks' head of blonde locks. Kensi continued around the course, no noises or anything. At this rate, two hours would go by and neither of them would get a shot in.

Kensi was about to turn around, try getting him from behind when Deeks suddenly jumped out in front of her and blasted the front of her vest, causing it to flash green and make a dying noise.

"Haha! One point for The Jungle Cat!" he exclaimed in triumph. Too surprised to say anything, Kensi simply lifted her own gun and shot him twice.

"Wha—? Hey, no fair!" he cried, though the grin never left his face.

"Whoopsies," she shrugged, a smile of her own on her face. "Who's winning now? Oh that's right, Bad-Ass Blye,"

She did a little dance, then turned around and headed to the other side of the course before he could respond. The rest of their time passed like that—he would sneak upon her, she would sneak up on him. At one point, he was so surprised when she came up behind him and landed a kiss on his neck that she got three shots in before he even turned around. At about the half-way point, she had been coming around one of the walls, and got shot by Deeks who had pointed his gun through the hole in the wall. Then he'd come out form his spot, gave her a peck on the cheek and then disappeared into the shadows once again. Once Kyle announced their time was up, the met up in the middle of the course and walked back, his fingers intertwined with hers.

"You do realize that this was our first official date, right?" he commented.

"Yeah, I guess it was," she agreed, looking up at his smiling face.

"So, were you surprised?" he asked.

"I was, actually." she nodded, and he looked pleased. "And, to add to your growing ego, it was probably the best first date I've been on."

"I feel like I should be recording this," he joked. "Make that into my ringtone."

"Shut up," she said, giving him a nudge with her shoulder, but never breaking the contact between their hands.

They arrived back at the desk and returned their equipment. They said goodbye to Kyle, and left Garrow's Games. When they got back to the car, Deeks leaned down, cupping her face between his hands, and kissed her. Kensi felt her arms involuntarily twine up around her neck, her lips moving against his. He pulled her close, their bodies touching. She felt one of his hands move, and then he was slipping something into one of the back pockets of her jeans. Startled, she pulled away.

Without her even having to ask, he spoke.

"That was for beating me by one," he whispered and then he kissed her again.

**So, there was chapter 4 for you guys! Sorry again about it being so late!**

** Please review guys! They're really good motivators and the number just keeps dwindling… so if there's something you think I need to change, if there's something you like, please let me know! They are much appreciated!**

** I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, and hopefully this time it won't take 3 weeks =)**

** Thank you for reading!**

** -DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. I know, I know. Feel free to yell at me. I know I said I'd update…guess that didn't really happen. Sorry about that, really. I got really busy all the sudden with school and college applications and whatnot. **

**So, sorry again for this being so late! As always, thank you guys so much for reading my story, you're all amazing!**

**I don't own NCIS LA. **

**So here it is, chapter 5 =)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Happy Halloween

"So, you guys have plans for Halloween?"Deeks asked Callen and Sam as they were all packing up their bags for the night. Kensi looked up at the senior agents, waiting with a small smile on her face for their answers.

"Michelle and I are taking the kids trick-or-treating." Sam answered, wearing a proud, fatherly grin as he talked about his family.

"Yeah, and what are the little tykes going as this year?" Callen asked his partner.

"Barbie Princess and Barbie Princess' bodyguard," Sam laughed. "He insisted on protecting his sister from all the baddies,"

"A little NCIS agent in the making," Kensi commented with a little chuckle.

Deeks looked over at Kensi as she laughed and his own smile grew bigger. It was crazy to think that they'd only been together for a little over a month—it felt like it'd been months already. She caught him looking at her and she blushed a little, casting her glance down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, but he saw her smile. Deeks almost laughed. It was funny to see normally kick-ass, stubborn as a mule, tough as nails Kensi Blye get shy around him, but they were still getting used to being open about their relationship in the office.

"What about you, G?" Sam asked. "Any Halloween plans?"

Callen shrugged. "Not really,"

"You could come trick-or-treating with us," Sam suggested, smiling. "I'll tell 'em that Uncle Callen's gonna be Barbie Princess Bodyguard Numero Dos."

"Uh, I think I'll pass, thanks," Callen said, making a face of discomfort.

"Too late," Sam smirked.

"Wait, what?" Callen asked, his mouth open in a little _o _of shock.

Deeks laughed with Kensi at the look on Callen's face.

"Whoopsies," Sam said innocently. "They've been asking all week about the mountain of candy I said you'd be bringing them."

"Sam—" Callen tried to protest.

"Nope, you're coming. Michelle wants you to come, too. And the kids will beg you with those cute little pouty faces until you say yes. Might as well make it easy on yourself, partner." Sam reasoned.

Callen pondered that for a moment. "_Fine. _But you owe me. Big time."

"Yeah, sure thing, G." Sam smirked.

Callen just sighed, knowing he'd lost the battle. Then he turned to Deeks and Kensi, eager to change the subject.

"What about you guys?" the team leader asked. "Plans?"

Deeks looked over at Kensi who gestured for him to speak.

"Well," he started. "We were probably just going to stay in and hand out candy. Unless, of course Kensi—"

"No, Deeks." Kensi interjected, rolling her eyes.

"'No' what, Kens?" Callen asked, intrigued.

Sam crossed his arms over his big chest, mirth in his eyes as he smiled in typical Sam-like fashion, watching the scene play out before him.

Deeks cut Kensi off before she could get a word out. "There's a Halloween party at a bar down by Venice beach. I asked Kensi if she wanted to go, but—"

Kensi rolled her eyes, returning the favor by cutting _him _off. "I only said no after you told me that you wanted our costumes to match,"

"And that's so bad because…?" Callen asked.

"Deeks wanted to don an orange jumpsuit for his costume. So naturally—"

"He wanted you to be a cop," Sam finished, smiling a little.

"Complete with fuzzy handcuffs and everything," Kensi added, glaring at Deeks.

Deeks held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, it was the flyer that said skimpy outfits were welcome. And very much appreciated," Deeks grinned, eyeing his girlfriend up and down.

Callen's shoulders shook with silent laughter as he watched Kensi's angry expression, and even Sam, who was shaking his head back and forth at the two of them, couldn't keep the growing smile off his face.

"Don't laugh!" Kensi snapped, shouldering her bag. "I swear, I work with a bunch of pigs. What are you guys, twelve?"

"Aw, come one, Kens!" Deeks urged. "It could be fun! And, I mean our costumes don't _have_ to match, I guess. I'm sure we could find you a nurse outfit—"

He broke off as Kensi punched him hard in the arm, glaring.

"Ow, okay, passing out candy it is," he conceded.

"See? Wasn't so hard, now was it?" Kensi grinned in triumph.

Sam and Callen chuckled as the four of them headed for the doors of the Mission.

"You have a suit you can wear, right, G?" Sam asked his partner, smiling.

"Yeah," Callen grumbled.

"Shades?"

"Yes,"

You should probably rehearse your lines, too,"

"What lines?" Callen asked, exasperated.

"Oh, you know," Sam smirked. "things like 'Barbie Princess is exiting the Hanna residence' or 'the Dove has landed'."

Callen groaned and Deeks intertwined his hand with Kensi as they all walked out of the building, laughing.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Deeks let himself into Kensi's house an hour later after running home and changing into his prisoner costume, even though they were just passing out candy. He had put Monty into a black and white striped dog costume that read BAD DOG, and brought him along, too. There was a big bowl of candy sitting by the door. It looked a little deplete since the last time Deeks had seen it, but he shrugged and swiped a Snickers for himself.

"Kens?" he called around a mouthful of candy.

"I'll be right out," Kensi's voice called from her bedroom.

Deeks plopped down on the couch to wait for her, Monty hopping up beside him. it seemed to take forever, but when Kensi finally came out, it was probably a good thing that Deeks had decided to sit down, because otherwise he would've fallen over from shock. Kensi smirked at him as his eyes trailed up and down her body slowly.

On her head was a police hat that she tipped at him playfully. Her lips were stained a bright red, eyeliner done up thick around her gorgeous eyes, hair down in soft, dark waves. She was wearing the leather police shirt that ended mid-torso, showing off her toned stomach. She wore leather short shorts, making her legs look a million miles long. Her belt was a chain that dangled down against her thigh; baton and (yes) fuzzy black handcuffs adorned her waist. To top it off, she had on knee-high black leather boots with four inch heels.

Deeks swallowed around his dry mouth. He stood form the couch. She was almost as tall as him with those boots on, but she still had to tilt her head back just the slightest to look him in the eye.

"What's that matter, Deeks? Cat got your tongue?" she said quietly, and he could see she was trying very hard to restrain her laughter at his dumbfounded state.

"Uh, something like that, yeah," he managed to get out. "What happened to you practically throwing a hissy-fit at the prospect of wearing—and I quote—'a slutty cop costume'?"

She shrugged. "I decided that a Halloween party could _maybe _be kinda fun."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Or maybe it's because you ate half the candy stash and didn't feel like running out to get more."

Kensi pursed her lips. "That might've been it,"

Deeks laughed, then patted his pockets to make sure he had his phone and keys. "Shall we, then?"

"Yeah, let's go," she replied, grabbing a leather jacket off the back of her couch and putting it on over her crop-top.

"You have your phone and stuff?" he asked, more so out of curiosity.

"Yeah, why?" Kensi asked.

He eyed her costume up and down again. "Just wondering where you'd put it,"

Kensi laughed, then came up next to him. She leaned up, her breath tickling his ear.

"Guess you'll just have to find out," she whispered.

Deeks swallowed, then tried to pull her in so he could kiss her, but she ducked out of reach.

"And you'll never guess where I put my gun," she teased, her eyes twinkling playfully.

This time when he pulled her in, she eagerly returned the kiss. Their mouths moved together, breaths becoming shorter as their kisses became more heated. As his hands explored her body, his fingers brushed against something cold and metal.

"Found it," he whispered, a grin stretching across his face.

**So there's chapter 5 for you guys! I know it was a little shorter, but I hope it holds you over till I get a chance to post the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry again, for getting this to you guys so late. Pretty soon here I'll be getting a break from work, so I should have some more free time to write. I will try really hard to get the next chapter to you guys within the next week or two.**

**Thank you guys so much for the support, and please don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! So let me start by say THANK YOU! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed, or even just read the story. You guys are truly amazing.**

**I don't own NCIS LA. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Decisions

Kensi wade through her clutter-filled living room and plopped down on the couch next to Deeks, popping several pieces of popcorn into her mouth during the process. She felt Deeks' wind around her shoulders and pull her close. She curled into his side, tucking her feet underneath her. He dunked his hand into the bowl of popcorn and she pressed play on her DVR, and the most recent episode of Top Model started rolling.

It was nights like these that simultaneously made Kensi feel like nothing had changed between them and made her feel like they couldn't be doing anything more boyfriend-and-girlfriend-y. Before the kiss, before the torture, before Sidorov was a name they all loathed, they had spent many nights like these. Maybe not quite so cuddly, but he would come over—bearing food and beer—and they would plop down on her couch and not move for hours. And now, after everything that had happened, these were still some of her favorite nights. They were simply free to just be Deeks and Kensi for a while and enjoy each other's company.

About halfway through the episode, Deeks' phone started vibrating. He shifted, trying to dig the device out of his pocket.

"Sorry," he said, finally finding his phone.

He glanced down at the caller I.D. and she watched his face change as he looked at the screen. She tried to catch a glimpse of the name, but a glare cut across the screen and she couldn't read it.

"Sorry, Kens, I…uh, I have to take this," he mumbled. He briefly touched his lips to her cheek, then stood and gave her an apologetic look as he walked into her bedroom for some privacy.

She tried focusing on the TV, but found herself straining her ears, trying to catch even a word or two of his conversation. Kensi looked over through the crack in her bedroom door. She could see Deeks pacing back and forth, one hand holding the phone to his ear, the other running through his hair in frustration. She could tell through the lines in his face, the way his mouth curved down, that whatever he was being talked to about wasn't good.

The phone-call seemed to last forever. The episode of Top Model had ended, and she'd just sat on the couch, munching on popcorn halfheartedly. Finally, Deeks came out of her bedroom. He tried for a smile, which she greatly appreciated, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He fell into the cushion next to her, not saying anything.

"Everything okay?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't say anything if she didn't.

Deeks didn't look at her. He took one of her hands in his, rubbing his thumb in slow, comforting circles across the back of her hand.

"Uh…no. not really," he admitted, probably knowing best not to fake it for her. "I, uh, I have to talk to Hetty, but then I'll tell you. 'Kay?"

He looked up at her then, his blue eyes begging her to leave it at that for now.

She nodded. "Yeah. Promise?"

She didn't know why she asked him to promise. He always came through, when it came to her. Maybe it was because she still felt insecure about this relationship. Sometimes she felt like she needed him more than he needed her. That's how it had been with Jack. _But he's not Jack, _she scolded herself. And with him, sitting right next to her, intertwining her fingers with him, she had no clue why she felt that way. But she needed the promise, the reassurance anyway. She needed to know that he would let her in, no matter what the situation, because maybe if he let her in with ease, she could do the same.

He gave her a smile, and this one reached his eyes, lit his whole face up. "Promise."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kensi sat at her desk, tapping her pencil furiously against her desk as she chewed on her thumbnail nervously. Deeks was over talking to Hetty. Deeks looked tired and strained as he spoke, and Hetty's face grew more weary and frustrated with each passing minute.

"Kensi," Callen said.

"What?" she asked absently, eyes still on her boyfriend and her boss.

"You're gonna chew your own thumb off if you keep that up," Callen told her.

Slowly, Kensi let her hand fall from her mouth and she reluctantly stopped tapping the pencil, resisting the urge to break it in half.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Sam asked.

"Do you think if she knew she'd be looking at that pencil so murderously?" Callen teased his partner, opening his mouth before she could get a word out.

"Guess not," Sam smirked.

"How would you go about murdering a pencil anyway?" Callen queried to no one in particular.

"Have you been spending too much time with Deeks? What the hell kind of question is that?" Sam gave his partner a quizzical look.

That made her crack a smile and Callen struggled to come up with a good enough comeback.

"Shut up," he muttered instead, casting his eyes back down to the open file on his desk.

Sam laughed, and Kensi put a hand up to shush him as Deeks started coming back over to the bullpen. Kensi didn't even let Deeks come to her. She practically leaped out of her seat and grabbed Deeks' hand, leading him away from the bullpen.

"No PDA you two," Callen called after them, accompanied by a chuckle from Sam.

Kensi ignored them, dragging Deeks along. He readily followed her, but stopped her at the fountain that sat just inside the entrance to the Mission. He sat on the edge of the fountain, pulling her down beside him.

"What happened?" Kensi demanded.

Deeks gave a little grin. "Easy there, tiger,"

"You were talking to Hetty for forever. I thought you were getting fired or something." Her voice dropped. "You're not getting fired are you?"

Deeks laughed and took her hand in his reassuringly. "No, I'm not getting fired, calm down, princess."

"So what then? That phone call last night…who called you?" she asked, her eyebrows pulling together in concern.

"My boss," he answered vaguely.

For a minute Kensi didn't get it. A phone call from Hetty? But she knew that couldn't be it. Then it clicked into place.

"Your boss, like your LAPD boss?" she asked.

"Yeah," Deeks nodded. He didn't offer up any further information.

"Deeks," she urged. "what'd he call about?"

There was a pause, silence the only thing between them for too many nervous heartbeats.

Deeks pulled in a shaky breath. "He wants me to go undercover. I'm the best they've got. Most of the LAPD hates my guts, but they all know that I'm their guy for this kind of thing. They've been setting up this mission for months…it's a pretty deep cover."

Kensi didn't say anything. She probably couldn't if she tried. _Undercover. _Kensi knew damn well how deep—and how long—some LAPD covers were. After meeting Deeks for the first time, he was gone for several months on a deep-cover mission and had almost gotten killed in the process. Kensi felt her hand tighten around his involuntarily, and he squeezed her fingers right back. It felt like her heart was squeezing together as well, making it hard to breathe. They'd just gotten to a good place in their partnership and in their relationship, and the extremely selfish part of her didn't want him to go.

"Deeks," she whispered, then cleared her throat. "How—how long? how long will you be gone?"

Deeks looked up at her in surprise. "You mean you'd be okay with me doing it?"

She gave a breathy chuckle. "No, of course not. But…but it's not my decision and it's not even Hetty's decision. It's your decision and it's the LAPD's, and if they need you, well then it's not really my place to tell you not to go. I don't _want _you to go, but…"

Deeks surprised her then by leaning forward and giving her a kiss. The hand that wasn't holding hers cupped her face gently. It was such a sweet and unexpected kiss that she didn't even feel embarrassed that they were still at work and Callen or Sam or Hetty could come over any minute and start scolding them for being too public about their relationship.

"You are amazing you know that?" Deeks told her after pulling away.

She smirked. "Why? 'Cause I'm letting you put your life on the line for some dumb mission given to you by a bunch of guys who hate you?"

"Yes," he answered, giving her a smile. "You are amazing because even though I rejected the offer, you were gonna let me go anyway."

"You…you said no?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. Well, I will. Last night I told my boss at the LAPD that I'd think about. I knew I wasn't going to take it, but I wanted to talk to Hetty just to be sure. I'm sure once I call him back and tell him I'm not taking it he'll take it out of my ass, but that's okay, because I'll still be here."

"You're staying because you want to keep working here?"

"Partly, yeah. Plus those deep covers…they're tough. They're lonely. I mean, what would I do if I didn't get called Shaggy at least once a week?" he grinned. "Mostly I stayed for you, Kens. You're it for me. Didn't want to leave you,"

He smiled at her so fondly, Kensi felt her heart was about to burst with happiness. Not caring if anyone was watching, she kissed his again, putting every ounce of feeling into it. he pulled her into his arms after a moment, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"No need to thank me. You got me, Kens."

-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Later that evening, Deeks was sitting at his desk. Sam, Callen, Eric, and Nell had all gone home. Kensi was sitting at her desk eating one of the Twinkies he'd been rationing out to her ever since the Hostess company had shut down, waiting for him to finish up his last few reports. He would've been done sooner, but he'd had to call his boss. Saying he'd gotten 'chewed out' would've been an understatement. His boss rambled—more like yelled—at him for a good hour about 'turning his back on LAPD' and being too loyal to 'those filthy feds' and so on. If his boss hated him before, well now he down-right loathed him. With a passion.

Deeks looked up as Hetty approached their desks.

"How did the phone-call go, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"Let's just say I'm probably lucky to still be a cop," he replied.

"Indeed you are," Hetty agreed. "You could still lose that title, though, if you wanted."

Deeks looked at her, confused. Kensi wore an expression that he was sure matched his own.

"What—are you, um, like firing me, or-or something?" he stammered. "What exactly do you mean?"

Hetty came over and gently placed a folder on his desk.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well, I thought that if you're dating one of your coworkers," Hetty said, giving him a sly smile. "she might as well be your actual coworker."

Then the little woman walked away like as if all of what she had said had made perfect sense and required no further explanation. Deeks cautiously opened the file and looked down at some very familiar looking paperwork and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What is it?" Kensi asked.

Deeks gave a little half smile and grabbed a pen. He weighed the utensil in his hand. All the papers needed were his signature. All he had to do was put down _Marty Deeks _and no more LAPD. No more just being a cop. He would become and NCIS Special Agent. He would get to work alongside his girlfriend and the best friends he could've ever asked for every single day. No more of having a foot in each world.

Ever since becoming liaison to NCIS, the LAPD had become less and less like home. It never really _had _been home, but it was where his career as a cop had started, so it had always had a special place in his heart. But NCIS…NCIS _was _home. He walked in everyday and felt like he belonged. He walked in everyday and got to work with an amazing team who also happened to be his best friends. Maybe being an agent was what he was always meant to be.

He looked up at Kensi. "No more LAPD,"

She looked at him for a moment before realization dawned across her features. Her eyebrows arched in astonishment, but he could see the hints of a smile paying at the corners of her mouth.

"Really?" she asked.

With a sure and steady hand, Deeks signed his name.

"Like I said, you got me, Fern. Ooh, what do you think Sam and Callen are gonna say?"

"They'll probably treat you like any new agent," she smiled. "So prepare yourself for more self-esteem deflating jokes than ever,"

"Great," he muttered, but he wouldn't have been able to wipe the grin off his face if he tried.

**So there's chapter 6! Hope you guys liked it =) I don't know about you guys, but I feel that at some point in the show, Hetty will give Deeks those NCIS agent papers again, and I'd like to think that he would sign them. So that's what I did.**

** Please review! The feedback is really wonderful, and it is just so amazing to read!**

** I will try to update within the week again.**

** Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


End file.
